


Por Amor As Causas Perdidas

by QuintisForever



Category: Nenhum
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintisForever/pseuds/QuintisForever
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Quando eu tinha treze anos eu ia com a minha família passar as férias na casa da minha tia em São Paulo. Estava muito empolgada porque era a primeira vez que eu ia andar de avião e estava com saudades dos meus primos que eu não via desde que se mudaram para a capital paulistana há um ano. Minha prima Luisa era minha melhor amiga e eu sentia falta dela. Éramos tão grudadas que nos chamavam de dupla sertaneja ‘’Laura e Luisa’’. A propósito, nem me apresentei, meu nome é Laura.

Então, na minha ansiedade para viajar, me arrumei super rápido. Porém, meus pais e minha irmã sempre foram extremamente lerdos para tudo. Demoram um ano para se arrumar, um ano para decidir a comida do almoço ou se devem levar dois ou três casacos. Obviamente que estávamos atrasados e tínhamos apenas 1 hora para chegar no Santos Dummont, sendo que morávamos do outro lado da cidade, mais precisamente na Freguesia e quem é do Rio de Janeiro sabe que Jacarepaguá é longe. Você chega na China, mas não chega em Jacarepaguá.

Enfim, quando estávamos prestes a ligar para um táxi - porque na época que eu tinha treze anos não existia uber. Sim, já estou na época de falar ‘’na minha época’’. Tenho fiz 26 anos, estou oficialmente mais perto dos 30 do que dos 20 e tudo bem, não tenho neura com essa coisa de idade, só com planos que dão errados. Mas deixa isso pra lá, voltando a história..... quando estávamos prestes a ligar para um táxi, ouvimos gritos.

Corremos para varanda e percebemos que estavam vindo do primeiro andar. Era da vizinha, Leila o nome dela, que havia perdido o filho no mês anterior, perdido no sentido de que ele morreu. Na verdade, ele foi morto, mas a polícia ainda não tinha achado um culpado. 

Minha mãe sentia muita empatia por ela porque também era mãe e a forma como aquela mulher perdeu o filho foi extremamente dolorosa. O filho dela tinha cinco anos, a mesma idade da minha irmã na época, foi seqüestrado e achado morto, na Floresta da Tijuca. Por conta dessa história, ao ouvir os gritos, minha mãe desceu correndo pelas escadas até o apartamento da nossa vizinha.

Eu, que sempre fui muito curiosa, fui atrás mesmo com meu padrasto gritando para eu não ir. Porém, como ele precisava ficar no apartamento com a minha irmã, não foi atrás de mim. Quando eu e minha mãe chegamos na casa da Leila vimos uma mulher e um homem conversando com ela, ou tentando conversar já que ela não parava de chorar.  
Minha mãe perguntou quem eram aquelas pessoas e eles responderam que eram investigadores da polícia civil, e estavam ali para fazer algumas perguntas para a Leila e o marido dela, Almir. Este estava sentado no sofá e parecia bem nervoso. E eu não era a única a achar isso, a investigadora apesar de estar conversando com Leila não parava de olhar para Almir. Leila disse que ele estava muito triste com a perda do filho e por isso estava daquele jeito.

Em certo momento, a investigadora foi até ele e começou a fazer perguntas e ele foi ficando cada vez mais nervoso. E ela fazia perguntas de acordo com as respostas que ele dava e Almir estava se contradizendo. E suando. Ele suava muito. A investigadora pediu que ele tirasse a mão do bolso e ele negou. Ela então, fez um sinal para o investigador que também estava lá e ele se aproximou. 

Minha mãe me puxou pelo braço, ela e Leila foram para o corredor junto comigo e estávamos indo para a escada, mas eu estava completamente envolvida na situação, precisava saber o que ia acontecer. Então, sai correndo e voltei para o apartamento da vizinha e vi que os investigadores acharam um pó branco no bolso de Almir e uns comprimidos, e o estavam algemando.

Minha mãe veio atrás de mim e quando viu a cena ficou assustada e me abraçou. Depois lembrou da vizinha, mas quando olhou para trás Leia não estava mais lá. Ela havia fugido. 

\- ‘’Leila não está mais no corredor. Não sei para onde ela foi.’’ Minha mãe falou desesperada. 

\- ‘’Não tem problema. Ela não vai muito longe.’’ A investigadora disse com um sorriso. Ela era muito cheia de atitude, devia ter uns 30 e poucos anos e foi ela quem percebeu que o marido de Leila não estava agindo esquisito por tristeza. A investigadora tinha um plano, dava pra ver no olhar dela. 

Ela pegou o telefone, ligou para alguém e em seguida disse para o outro investigador:

\- ‘’ Fernando prendeu Leila na garagem. ’’

Depois ela olhou para mim e para minha mãe e falou:

-‘’Eu falei para Fernando, nosso parceiro que estava nos esperando no carro, que era para ele ir atrás de Leila e que ela tentaria pegar o carro para fugir. Já estava investigando esses dois há dias e percebi que havia algo estranho, mas que Leila fazia o tipo desesperada, não era alguém calculista, com certeza ia tentar fugir pelo meio mais óbvio. ’’

Minha mãe e eu concordamos com a cabeça e ela e o outro investigador desceram com o marido de Leila. Hoje, eu sei algo que naquela época eu era inocente para saber. Almir estava drogado e não era da cocaína, provavelmente era de algum dos comprimidos que primeiro o deixou agitado e depois em uma onda bem sonolenta. Os investigadores estavam praticamente o carregando para fora do apartamento, enquanto ele mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. 

O desfecho do crime foi dado pela polícia uma semana depois. Leila e Almir estavam devendo ao traficante que fornecia as drogas para eles e como retaliação, o traficante seqüestrou e matou o filho deles. 

Após esse incidente, eu e minha família perdemos o voo para São Paulo. Porém, aquilo tinha que acontecer para eu chegar a outro destino. Naquele dia eu soube que eu ia querer ser uma investigadora tão boa quanto a que resolveu o caso na casa da Leila e demorou nove anos para eu me formar no colégio, fazer faculdade, fiz de serviço social só para ter algum diploma e finalmente poder fazer o concurso para investigador.

Anos foram precisos para me preparar. Aos 23 anos eu fiz a prova para ser investigadora da polícia civil, mas não passei na prova teórica. Aos 24, fiz a minha segunda tentativa e passei na primeira fase, mas reprovei na segunda. Há seis meses decidi tentar pela terceira e última vez, e de novo fui reprovada na prova prática. 

Sim, é isso mesmo: 

apresento a vocês uma história de fracasso. 

Sejam bem-vindos.


	2. Capitulo 2

Depois de seis meses me lamentando pelo que não deu certo e vendo meus pais desesperados por eu já ter 26 anos e estar desempregada, eu resolvi procurar um emprego. Eu trabalhei durante esses anos que tentei passar no concurso da polícia civil, mas era no RH de uma empresa que fechou há três meses. Minha sorte realmente não está das melhores. Eu odiava o que eu fazia lá, mas pelo menos eu tinha um emprego.

Porém, há dois dias eu passei na entrevista de emprego de uma OSS ( Organizações Sociais da Saúde) que administra UPAs e CF (clínicas da família). Além disso, a gestora que me entrevistou também trabalha na emergência de um hospital público e me contratou para trabalhar dois dias na CF e dois na emergência de um hospital. E teria um dia sem trabalhar. 

O que foi bom porque o meu contrato para a CF, administrada pela OS, é muito ruim. O salário é baixo e não tenho carteira assinada. Já no hospital eu terei carteira assinada e o salário é um pouco melhor.

Hoje é meu primeiro dia no hospital e será um plantão. Confesso que estou assustada, nunca atuei em emergência, mas sou boa de lábia e convenci a gestora que ia me dedicar ao máximo. Além disso, fiz um curso de aperfeiçoamento que era sobre ‘’serviço social no hospital’’ que tinha parte prática em um hospital, tenho certeza que isso me ajudou a conseguir a vaga. 

Então cá estou eu, sentada na minha cama, olhando para frente, tentando achar coragem para levantar. Eu deveria estar agradecendo a Deus por ter conseguido um emprego e me sinto culpada por estar tão desanimada, mas é que eu queria tanto ter passado no concurso da polícia civil, eu queria tanto ser investigadora. 

Na verdade, eu não sei porque eu pensei que pudesse passar nesse concurso. Sempre fui mediana em tudo o que eu fiz. Tirava 7 na escola só para passar de ano, sempre cozinho só comidas básicas e em 26 anos nunca pintei o meu cabelo. Sou tão sem graça que nem meu pai quis me conhecer. 

Já estou eu de novo colocando a culpa da minha baixa auto estima no homem que só serviu para disponibilizar o esperma para eu nascer e depois desapareceu. Minha psicóloga da adolescência ficaria desapontada, quatro anos de análise e continuo me lamentando pelos mesmos motivos. De repente, escuto minha mãe bater na porta e ela entra no meu quarto.

\- ‘’ Filha, eu e Raul estamos tomando café. Vem comer com a gente. Vou chamar sua irmã também. ’’

Elenice, minha mãe, era incrível. Ela ficou grávida de mim quando tinha 16 anos e meu pai biológico 18 anos. Ele, que era de família classe média alta, deixou uma carta com uma amiga da minha mãe que dizia que eles não estavam prontos para ser pais e dentro da carta tinha cheque, segundo ele era para ela fazer um aborto. 

Assim que minha mãe leu a carta, foi até a casa dele, mas ele não estava mais lá. Uma vizinha estava chegando do mercado e avisou que meu pai biológico e sua família haviam se mudado para São Paulo.

Minha mãe ficou desesperada e considerou fazer o aborto, mas quando contou sobre mim para os meus avós, eles falaram que iam ajudá-la a me criar e os três foram as melhores pessoas do mundo para mim. Sou muito grata por tê-los em minha vida. 

Quando eu tinha seis anos, minha mãe conheceu meu padrasto, Raul, e ele me criou com muito carinho, mesmo após ele ter uma filha biológica com a minha mãe, ele continuou me tratando com amor. Isso é lindo, mas mesmo assim nunca consegui o chamar de pai. Confesso que durante esses 26 anos, já passaram pela minha cabeça que talvez ele fizesse isso porque ele sentia pena de mim, que era uma espécie de favor. Por que como pode o meu pai biológico nunca ter me procurado e um homem que me conheceu já com seis anos de idade estar disposto a me criar com amor? Só sei que ele criou e até hoje junto com minha mãe e meus avós me dão todo o apoio do mundo. 

Depois de ir ao banheiro e lavar o rosto, fui tomar café com meus pais e minha irmã, eles estavam conversando sobre transporte público. A gente morava em Jacarepaguá e minha irmã estudava na UFRJ, na praia vermelha, ela fazia comunicação, queria ser jornalista. Ela levava duas horas e meia até a universidade, tinha que pegar dois ônibus. Meu padrasto queria muito dar um carro para ela, mas ele não tinha dinheiro. Ele e minha mãe tinham um mercadinho perto da nossa casa e o dinheiro que eles conseguiam por mês dava para a gente viver bem. Não tínhamos luxo, morávamos em um apartamento que os pais do Raul deixaram para ele antes de falecerem. 

-‘’Pai, por que você não deixa eu ir com o seu carro para a faculdade?!’’ Minha irmã questionava o meu pai pela milésima vez.

-‘’ Já falei que não posso deixar você ir para a zona sul com um carro que já tem 20 anos e não tem seguro.’’ Meus pais tinham o mesmo carro há duas décadas, com a crise econômica do Brasil não era possível para eles manter uma casa, duas filhas e ainda trocar de carro. 

-‘’ Pai, mas o carro tá andando isso que importa’’. Minha irmã insistia.

-‘’Anda por aqui, ele não vai agüentar ir para a zona sul todos os dias.’’ Minha mãe reforçou o coro do meu pai.

-‘’ E um carro novo pra mim, não rola? Será que vou ter que esperar a Laura juntar um dinheiro para comprar um carro e me emprestar?! Porque assim...com o salário dela mais fácil vaca voar do que isso acontecer.’’ Minha irmã falou debochando.

\- ‘’ Flávia, por que você não arruma um emprego e compra o seu próprio carro?‘’ Rebati. 

-‘’ Porque esse é meu primeiro ano na faculdade e vou fazer estágios que pagam pouco, não dá para juntar e comprar um carro.’’ Ela justificou.

\- ‘’ Que bom que você pode fazer estágios que pagam pouco só para ganhar experiência e não precisa arrumar um emprego para se sustentar como a maioria dos brasileiros. ’’ Falei olhando fixamente para minha irmã.

\- ‘’ Caramba, Laura. Eu sei, é só que é muito ruim acordar cinco e meia da manhã e pegar dois ônibus lotados.’’ Estava nítido que Flávia estava em um conflito interno entre reclamar e ser grata pelo que tem.

\- ‘’ Ei, tá tudo bem. As vezes a gente tem que reclamar mesmo. É um saco pegar ônibus lotado e levar quase três horas para chegar na faculdade, também sempre passei por isso e fico estressada. Mas é que...’’ Olhei para o lado para ver se meus pais estavam prestando atenção, porém eles estavam conversando entre si. ‘’ o Raul fica mal quando você reclama que não tem um carro. Se ele pudesse ele ia correndo em uma concessionária comprar um para você. ’’ Raul tentava disfarçar, mas sempre que minha irmã reclamava sobre morar longe da faculdade, ele se sentia mal por não poder fazer algo para ajudá-la com isso.

\- ‘’ Eu sei disso, vou tentar controlar meu estresse em relação a isso. Mas me diz Laura, animada com o seu primeiro dia de trabalho?’’ 

\- ‘’ Animada não tô, né...mas pelo menos tenho um emprego. ‘’ Essa frase já tinha virado um mantra para mim.

\- ‘’ Filha, você pode trabalhar e continuar estudando para o concurso da polícia civil. Não precisa desistir do seu sonho. Uma hora você vai passar.’’ Minha era sempre muito otimista. 

\- ‘’ Ou então pode ser que você goste de trabalhar com serviço social.’’ Meu padrasto falou com um sorriso. Ele também era um otimista.

\- ‘’ É, quem sabe. ‘’ Eu disse mesmo não acreditando que isso seria possível.


	3. Capítulo 3

Depois do café da manhã, tomei banho, me arrumei e sai. Quando cheguei no hospital conheci as duas assistentes sociais da emergência , Fernanda e Mari. A primeira tinha uns 40 e poucos anos e era casada. Mari tinha 30 anos e era simpática. Depois que me explicaram tudo, me levaram para conhecer o hospital. Porém, logo nossa ronda foi interrompida porque surgiu um caso. 

Vários pacientes foram atendidos ao longo do dia. Quando chegou a noite Fernanda foi embora e só eu e Mari ficamos para o plantão.

\- ‘’ Primeiro dia e já começou com um plantão. A área da saúde é para os fortes.’’ Mari falou rindo.

\- ‘’ Sim. ‘’ Respondi rindo também. ‘’ Mas de madrugada deve ser mais tranqüilo, né?’’

\- ‘’Não sabemos. Hospital é uma caixinha de surpresas. Vou ficar na ala A e você fica na B. Tudo bem?’’ 

\- ‘’ Como assim?! Vou ficar sozinha?’’ De repente um desespero bateu em mim.

\- ‘’ Só somos duas, teremos que nos dividir. Mas fica calma, você se saiu bem hoje durante o dia. Você já trabalhou em hospital, vai tirar de letra.’’

\- ‘’ Mas não foi na emergência. Mas sem problemas, vai ficar tudo bem.’’ Na verdade, eu estava perdida na vida, trabalhei em uma empresa de RH, fiz curso na área da saúde com parte prática em hospital e estudava para passar no concurso da polícia civil. Áreas bastante diferentes, era como se eu estivesse atirando para todos os lados. Quando era adolescente, pensava que com 26 anos já estaria no emprego dos meus sonhos, com um bom salário. 

\- ‘’ Olha Laura, vou ser sincera, estamos em um território bem vulnerável e os casos aqui vão ser bem difíceis. Muita gente não aceita ou desiste de ficar aqui após algumas semanas, mas o importante é tentar. ‘’ Foi então que percebi que ela não acreditava que eu fosse agüentar ficar na emergência e tudo que ela tinha falado antes era ela tentando ser educada. ‘’ Mas qualquer coisa me chama que eu venho te socorrer. ’’

Ela foi embora e eu tentei não surtar. Muita gente já tinha sido contratada e tinha pedido demissão, por isso a gestora aproveitou minha entrevista pra CF e me ofereceu o emprego do hospital. Mas o dia tinha sido tranqüilo, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim e a Mari só estava exagerando.

Depois de vinte minutos, começou a chegar vários pacientes, parentes e eu tive que me dividir em mil para atender todo mundo. Lembrei da faculdade e do curso que eu fiz e usei a experiência que eu tinha. Mas na emergência de um hospital público tinham uns casos muito bizarros, desde mordida de cachorro até envenenamento. 

Era cansativo escutar os relatos dos pacientes e escrever um relatório. Eu estava esgotada fisicamente e emocionalmente. 

Quando pensei que as coisas tinham acalmado, escutei uma adolescente gritando, seus pais imploravam por ajuda. Fui até eles e perguntei o que a filha deles estava sentindo. Eles responderam que ela sentia muita dor. As enfermeiras estavam conversando, eu fui até elas e perguntei.

-‘’ Por que essa menina ainda não foi atendida?’’

\- ‘’ Isso é óbvio um caso de aborto feito em casa. O médico já foi avisado e vai vir até aqui quando ele puder. ’’ Uma delas me respondeu.

\- ‘’ Mas por que ela ainda não foi levada para um leito?’’

\- ‘’ Não tem leito, já ta tudo lotado. Essas meninas engravidam, depois tomam remédio para induzir o aborto e vem dar despesa para o hospital.’’ 

\- ‘’ Agora não é o melhor momento para julgamentos. Ela precisa ir para um leito.’’ Eu estava indignada.

\- ‘’ Qual a parte do não tem leito você não entendeu?’’ A enfermeira falou ríspida.

Eu respirei fundo e fui falar com a adolescente, que antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, vomitou no meu sapato.

\- ‘’ Ei ,vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Não tem problema. Qual o seu nome?’’ Perguntei carinhosamente

\- ‘’ É Amanda. Desculpa , eu não...’’ Ela respondeu.

\- ‘’ Amanda, tá tudo bem. Depois eu limpo o meu sapato. Me diz uma coisa, você tomou algum remédio hoje?’’ Perguntei delicadamente.

-‘’ Não, eu juro, eu não tomei nada!’’ 

\- ‘’Ela não tem nem namorado, doutora! Não é gravidez não, atende minha filha, por favor! A gente acha que é pedra nos rins. Minha irmã teve e foi assim mesmo!’’ O pai dela suplicava.

-‘’ Não precisa me chamar de doutora, eu não sou médica, sou assistente social. E eu vou procurar um médico, já volto.’’ Alguma coisa me dizia que eles estavam falando a verdade e mesmo se a adolescente tivesse tentado um aborto em casa, ela tinha direito de ser atendida e julgá-la mesmo a vendo gemer de dor era muito errado.

Fui limpar o meu sapato e em seguida fui atrás de um médico plantonista e achei um que se chamava João, ele devia ter uns 30 e poucos anos.

-‘’ Tem uma adolescente na sala de espera gemendo de dor e ...’’ Ele me interrompeu.

\- ‘’ Já sei, a do aborto. Quando for possível eu vou lá.’’ João respondeu como se fosse algo banal, algo como ter uma barata no banheiro e que alguém teria que limpar.

\- ‘’ Você nem falou com ela, como sabe que é aborto? O pai da adolescente acha que pode ser pedra nos rins.’’ O médico não fazia nem idéia de como era o rosto da menina, como poderia ter tanta certeza do diagnóstico.

\- ‘’ Sempre é aborto. Olha, eu vou tentar liberar um leito para ela vir para cá. Você é a nova assistente social?’’ Ele perguntou olhando para mim pela primeira vez desde iniciamos nossa conversa.

\- ‘’ Sou. ‘’ Respondi

\- ‘’ Tinha que ser, por que você não vai conversar com algum familiar que está entediado? Tenho que atender uns 20 pacientes.’’ Ele falou , me deu as costas e saiu andando pelo corredor.

Eu quis chorar, gritar, mas engoli seco. Fui até a adolescente e fiquei com ela e seus pais até a menina ser chamada para um leito, o que demorou duas horas e meia para acontecer. 

Quando João a atendeu, ele perguntou quando havia sido a última relação sexual dela.

\- ‘’ Não tô grávida Doutor, eu juro!’’ Amanda gritava. 

-‘’ Vou chamar alguém para fazer um exame ginecológico em você. Tem um enfermeiro disponível aqui, vou chamá-lo.’’

\- ‘’ Um homem?! Não Doutor, eu tenho vergonha!’’

\- ‘’ Não tem uma mulher para fazer isso, Doutor? A gente acha que é pedra nos rins, não dá pra fazer um exame pra ver se tem pedra?’’ A mãe perguntou nervosa.

-‘’ É rápido. Ele é profissional da saúde, não tem porque vocês ficarem nervosas. Ele vai fazer o exame enquanto eu atendo outros pacientes, depois eu volto.‘’ João ignorou a colocação da mãe e tentou convencê-las.

\- ‘’ Mãe, eu não quero! Por favor, não! Tô com muita dor.’’ A adolescente chorava.

Eu não agüentei mais ver aquela situação, fui até o médico, olhei bem firme para ele e disse.

\- ‘’ Ela não quer fazer o exame ginecológico com um homem e ela está no direito dela. Você vai chamar uma enfermeira para fazer esse exame. ’’ 

\- ‘’ Vou pedir para o enfermeiro que está aqui trocar com a enfermeira que está no leito 10.’’ João falou irritado e saiu do leito.

\- ‘’ Obrigada.’’ A mãe da jovem falou.

A enfermeira fez o exame e meia hora depois João falou que ia fazer um exame de urina na jovem. Depois de um tempo informou que ia fazer uma ultrassom. Eu percebi que ele estava diferente. Após mais um tempo de espera, ele voltou com o resultado da ultrasosm , foi até a jovem e seus pais e disse.

\- ‘’ Desculpa, vocês estavam certos. Tudo indica que é mesmo pedra nos rins. ‘’ Ele parecia envergonhado.

\- ‘’ Eu tinha certeza , doutor! Minha cunhada teve, foi assim mesmo! Ela reclamava de muita dor, vomitava. Igualzinho minha filha! O que o senhor vai fazer agora, Doutor?’’ A mãe de Amanda perguntou ansiosa.

\- ‘’ Amanda vai ter que beber muita água e fazer muito repouso. Vou prescrever Paracetamol para ela. Muito provavelmente, ela vai expelir essas pedras naturalmente. Mas qualquer dor, vocês podem vir imediatamente ao hospital. Vou marcar uma próxima consulta para acompanhamento, tudo bem?’’ João falou super paciente, nem parecia o médico   
arrogante de antes.

Em seguida, Amanda e os pais agradeceram a João e a mim. Saímos do leito e a adolescente e os pais ficaram lá por mais um tempo enquanto a jovem estava em observação. 

Assim que saímos do leito, João falou.

\- ‘’ Eu devia ter escutado você e os pais da adolescente. Desculpa.’’

-‘’ Por que você mudou com a Amanda depois que soube que não era aborto? Você sabe o quanto é doloroso para uma mulher tentar o aborto? E quantos homens abandonam suas parceiras quando descobrem que ela está grávida? Você não tem o direito de julgar a paciente e tratá-la mal porque ela fez algo que você no seu privilégio de ser homem e de ter condição econômica acha errado. ‘’ Eu estava revoltada com a forma que aquele medido havia tratado Amanda e seus pais.

\- ‘’ Eu sei. Eu não sou contra o aborto. Mas eu tinha vários pacientes para atender, tive um óbito mais cedo que mexeu comigo, uma caso na UTI que está morre não morre, e a gente vê tantos casos de aborto aqui que eu pensei que fosse só mais um.’’ João tentou justificar.

\- ‘’ Mesmo se fosse um caso de aborto, não seria só mais um. ‘’ Eu entendia que ele estava sobrecarregado, só tinham dois médicos plantonistas para atender vários casos, alguns deles bastante difíceis. ‘’ Sei que não é fácil atender em emergência, mas você não pode esquecer de fazer um atendimento humanizado.’’

João riu debochadamente e disse.

\- ‘’ Hoje é seu primeiro dia?’’

Confirmei com a cabeça.

\- ‘’ Vamos ver no final do mês como você vai estar. Agora eu preciso ir no leito 20. Até mais....qual seu nome?’’ Ele perguntou.

\- ‘’ Laura.’’

\- ‘’ Até mais , Laura.’’ Ele, então, saiu andando em direção ao leito 20. 

Eu não sou ingênua, sei que tem vários obstáculos e dificuldades na rotina de um hospital público, mas escutar o paciente não deveria ser a primeira coisa a ser feita? 

Sai do meu plantão, tendo apenas uma certeza: hoje foi meu primeiro dia e eu não vou desistir.


End file.
